


Amante de Bailarín

by DestielHispano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/pseuds/DestielHispano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un joven Dean Winchester va a una fiesta en un after llamado "Elipso", en el lugar descubre que la música lo conquistara de una forma que no creía posible. Un amor a primera vista, con un excepcional bailarín.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amante de Bailarín

I

La música estaba retumbando en sus oídos tan fuerte que lo ensordece, no alcanzaba a ver mucho a su alrededor, solo sabia por la falta de oxígeno, espacio y las luces brillantes y entrecortadas, que estaba rodeado de cuerpos bailando a su alrededor.

El rubio, entre toda esa gente, ya perdido desde hace unas horas de su grupo de amigos, camino sin saber hacia dónde hasta que se tipo con una superficie en la oscuridad que le chocó en las costillas. Se giró para poder ver, o más bien comprender que era con lo que se había tropezado, paso sus manos por la superficie que parecía una plataforma, tal vez un escenario en medio de todas esas personas bailando.

Con la poca percepción que le quedaba en los oídos por la música golpeada y ensordecedora, apenas pudo notar el ruido en medio de la oscuridad de quienes estaban sobre la superficie. Se quedó ahí intentando ver, escuchaba una conversación, hablando apenas entre roncos susurros, que le llegaban como naufragios de tonos algo musicales.  

– ¿Estás bien chico? – dijo una voz ronca y masculina en la oscuridad sobre la plataforma. – ¿Te sientes bien?

– Solo me separe de mi grupo – gritó, sin saber si lo que dijo había logrado ser escuchado.

– ¿Quieres que llame a alguien por el micrófono?

– No te preocupes amigo, puedo volver solo de todas formas.

– ¿Te quedaras a ver el espectáculo?

– Creí que tener a una masa de gente moviéndose al ritmo de la música era suficiente espectáculo – río el hombre del otro lado.

– Espero que te guste, empezará en breve.

La música empezó a disminuir en volumen, al mismo tiempo que las luces blancas y homogéneas alumbraban desde atrás del escenario con mayor intensidad, a la esbelta silueta de un hombre en una silla.

El rubio supo de inmediato que él debía ser el dueño de esa voz tan masculina, aunque si otra persona lo hubiera visto, no juntaría ese timbre con un cuerpo que se veía tan débil  o más bien delicado.

El hombre en la silla levantó la cabeza apenas un poco, y aunque estaba a contraluz, Dean pudo sentir que lo estaba mirando a él. Volvió la cabeza entre sus brazos, esperando, la gente ya estaba agolpada alrededor del escenario, y de seguro los amigos que al rubio se le habían extraviado estaban allí también.  

– Gracias a todos por venir esta noche– anunció una voz totalmente distinta, que no apareció en el escenario, las luces se subieron más y la música empezó baja, apenas anunciando lo que venía, el hombre continuó. – Hoy, es una noche muy especial, esta noche verán al mejor estriptis del país.

La gente, tanto hombres como mujeres aplaudieron y vitorearon esperando que la música que subía cada vez más, enalteciendo los ánimos cada vez más, diera inicio al espectáculo que tanto estaban esperando.

– Con ustedes, el hombre del Twerk, el rey del pole dance, el hombre con las caderas de fuego, con ustedes ¡¡JIMMY!!

Las luces se encendieron con el grito de la gente, y el hombre de la voz ronca, que hasta ese momento había sido una silueta desconocido para él, ahora se movía sensualmente sobre el escenario al ritmo de la música latina.

Dean no pudo, realmente no pudo, aunque tampoco lo intentó, el quitarle la vista de encima, a los movimientos circulares que hacía con la cadera, o los serpenteos que hacía con la espalda y que hacían que su pecho se encogiera y se ensanchará, expandiendo y contrayendo su fibrosa piel clara, que brillaba con las luces blancas que lo alumbraban.

Como una flecha la mirada del pelinegro sobre el escenario se clavó en él, con esos ojos azules. Dean hizo lo mismo,  dirigió su atención a sus rasgos, el color blanquecino de su piel, sus labios rosáceos, su cabello alborotado. Algo tenía este hombre, además de movimientos eróticos que le gustaba de sobremanera.

El moreno lo miró fijamente mientras sus movimientos lentos y sensuales l acercaban de a poco a la barra, donde con apenas un poco de esfuerzo de su parte, subió dando un salto, hasta quedar de cabeza, solo afirmado de los brazos y con las piernas abiertas dejando entre ver su espectacular y bien formado trasero.

Todos aplaudieron esta hazaña, aunque Dean solo estaba pendiente de la mirada de cabeza del hombre. Entonces se puso a girar en el poste, haciendo otras acrobacias que impresionaba y emocionaba al rubio, quien sentía que este baile solo era para él.

Girando, subiendo, girando otra vez, subiendo desde los brazos para dar cuenta de lo espectacularmente esculpidas piernas que el pelinegro tenía. La canción terminó con una exhalación y un guiño dirigido solo al rubio, que lo miraba con la boca abierta, sin aplaudir, sin decir nada en palabras, sus ojos iluminados fueron suficiente para que el bailarín se diera por pagado.

Una segunda canción empezó, más rápida, más movida, todos celebraron y comenzaron a bailar en sus puestos, el moreno ingresó al escenario otra vez, pero en esta ocasión no subió a la barra, se quedó en medio del escenario, y agachando un poco la cola, hizo un twerk que dejó a todo perplejo por sus movimientos.

Cuando Dean pensó que no podía ver un movimiento más caliente que ese, el moreno le sonrió acercándose a la orilla del escenario, justo donde él estaba, tumbandose sobre sus manos, con la cola arriba y las piernas bien abiertas y estiradas, volviendo a mover las caderas en el mismo movimiento, dirigiéndose hacia adelante y atrás, como si follara en el aire, con el cuerpo perlado por el sudor y la mirada fija en los verdes ojos del rubio frente a él. Dean no sentía nada más que el jadeo cansado del bailarín, de Jimmy golpear ligeramente su rostro,  con el corazón bombeando tan rápido que podía sentir su cara enrojecer y su entrepierna tirar entre sus pantalones.

El moreno se puso otra vez de pie, y volvió a hacer un twerk tradicional, esta vez girando sobre sí mismo para que todos y cada uno de los espectadores vieran como su trasero entraba y salía con el movimiento de las caderas al ritmo de las tonadas latinas.

 

II

 

Espero fuera del camerino de Jimmy, estaba nervioso, pero quería felicitarlo por el show, mirarlo fijamente y escuchar su voz grave y masculina, totalmente opuesta a sus movimientos, esos que lo dejaron tan caliente que tuvo que correr al baño para masturbarse urgente, antes de que sus amigos, a los que encontró cerca del escenario lo vieran en ese estado. Pero ahora que se había deshecho de esa vergonzosa carga y de sus molestos amigos, se armó de valor para pararse como lo intentaba ahora frente a él.

Toco la puerta suavemente, como nadie respondió lo intento otra vez, esta vez un poco más decidido. Pero antes de dar el último golpe la puerta se abrió instalando frente a él al moreno de los ojos azules, que lo escrutaba sorprendido.

– Eres el muchacho perdido.

– Dean Winchester.

– ¿Encontraste a tus amigos, Dean Winchester?

– Sí, pero les dije que se fueran…

– ¿Para venir aquí? – el rubio trago saliva, nervioso, definitivamente era una mala idea el haber hecho eso.

– No era mi intención molestarte– dijo con la clara acción de irse, alejarse y no volver jamás, pero una mano para nada delicada, tan masculina como la de él se envolvió alrededor de su brazo.

– ¿Quieres follar conmigo?

– Yo no vine por eso.

– Está bien.

Lo beso lentamente mientras empujaba la puerta tras él, lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hasta una butaca al fondo del camerino. Fue hasta la encimera que tenía atrás, seguido por la mirada del rubio, encendió una pequeña radio en una emisora nocturna, e esas donde solo escucha música sin interrupción de los locutores, en ese momento sonaba I Won’t Forget you,  de Poison, el ambiente se completó cuando el moreno apagó las luces dejando solo las incandescentes que adornaban el espejo que había frente a ellos.

En la oscuridad y con el ritmo lento y a la vez apasionado de la canción, se quitó la poca ropa que en ese minuto cubría parte de su cuerpo. Dean lo imito, recibiendolo sin nada en el torso cuando este se acomodo sobre él, completamente desnudo.   

Lo beso lentamente, saboreando el licor en su lengua tibia, apoderándose de cada uno de los rincones de esa boca al tiempo que masajeaba el pecho musculoso del rubio, deteniéndose en las tetillas ya erectas de muchacho.

Bajo con habilidad por ese cuerpo hasta donde los pantalones aprisionaba el pulsante y ansioso miembro hinchado solo por el contacto de sus labios.

– Quitatelos– le pidió en una súplica que salió de él como un susurro urgido por seguir tocando más ese cuerpo. El rubio obedeció negándose a abandonar el calor de ese beso, la suavidad de sus labios, el sabor que sentía dentro de él. Pero haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos,  se separó del bailarín, tomándolo para girarse y dejarlo bajo él. Parado en sus rodillas, se abrió el pantalón dejando al descubierto su necesitada erección, Jimmy también se levantó, ayudándolo a bajarse los pantalones. Sin perder tiempo se puso el pene brillante y recién humedeciendose, en su boca, para chuparlo con habilidad que a Dean le pareció maestría. Succiono y se apretó contra su pelvis, tomándolo del trasero para hacer esa mamada más profunda.  

Gimió tapándose la boca rápidamente, cohibido de que lo escucharan, pero el bailarín sin demora le tomó los brazo y los guió a su cuerpo, para que lo sostuviera de los hombros o del cabello, o que lo acariciara al menos.

Dirigió su mirada arriba, encontrándose con los enternecidos verdes del muchacho, este lo tomó de la cara y lo separó de su entrepierna, subiendolo hasta su altura, para besarlo tan profundamente, frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sus movimientos lentos se coordinaron con la tonada de Billy Idol y Eyes Without a Face. Se tiraron contra la butaca, el mismo Jimmy se unto lubricante, que tenía a mano muy cerca del silloncito, de una forma tan caliente que estimulan el apetito sexual de menor, arrastrando su desee en esos dedos que recorrieron desde su vello púbico, bajando lentamente por el muslo, hasta donde la mano del moreno se hundía en su propia entrada, le quitó la mano y con movimientos precisos introdujo su dedo, sin dejar de mirarlo nunca, centrando su atención en las expresiones eróticas del hombre que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Ingreso un segundo dedo cuando la música cambió otra vez.

Movió su mano hasta donde más pudo, hundiéndose en el final de ese cuerpo dibujado por la música que escapaba como gemidos de su boca. Se acerco y beso su frente perlada por apenas una invisible capa de sudor, quitando su mano para intercambiarlo por algo más urgente, más presuroso de sentir la inmensidad de ese pequeño agujero que palpitaba ansioso por atención, extrañando el sutil movimiento que el muchacho hacía dentro de él. De inmediato esa sensación de vacío desapareció cuando el rubio apretó la punta endurecida contra su orificio.

Los gemidos roncos y profundos como su propia voz se entremezclaban con los del chico que jadeaba excitándose aún más por profundizar esa penetración, lentamente, delicado, cuidadoso de no ser muy brusco con el hombre que lo había encantado con sus movimientos en el escenario y los que ahora hiciera bajo su cuerpo. Cuando entro por completo, no demoró mucho para escuchar las súplicas del hombre, que le pedía con urgencia que se moviera, que le hiciera sentirse lleno y caliente por él.

El rubio obedeció, apretando más profundo de lo que podía su pelvis, sacándola con cuidado tan solo unos centímetros para empujarla nuevamente con fuerza. Los movimientos se volvieron cada vez más precisos, más rápidos, más calientes, acompañados de los sonidos húmedos de sus cuerpos y el coro que hacían sus voces masculinas pérdidas entre las melodías de Queen.

El clímax los alcanzó tan rápido como las miradas los habían unido esa misma noche, estaban tan calientes que la excitación fue incontenible, pero aun le quedaba mucho más para dar a ambos. Con las piernas húmedas por el sudor de ambos cuerpos frotándose, se levantó y fue hasta el espejo haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera. Se tendió de pecho sobre el mesón que estaba frente a él, con las caderas hacía el rubio, levantadas, luciendo su perfecto trasero y la demandante entrada que imploraba por más.

– Métela… rápido, lo necesito.

Dean sintió cómo se tensó otra vez su pene, sintió como este salto al ver ese cuerpo, ahora bien iluminado, ahora tan húmedo por el sudor y el sexo, y ahí, frente a él, para servirle. No dudo ni un segundo más, y lo tomó de la cintura para apretar su renovada erección contra ese trasero, adentrándose en ese agujero que hace poco había conocido y que lo apretaba con cada embestida que empujaba contra él.

Empujo más y más fuerte, ascendiendo en velocidad al igual que su voz lo hacía en volumen, sosteniendo esa blanca y tibia piel entre sus manos, tan tersa, tan deliciosa, que no dudó en apoyarse contra él para poder gozar la mayor parte de su cuerpo, besando su espalda y jadeando contra esa piel.

El bailarín levantó la mirada al reflejo de él mismo, su cara, pálida, le parecía sin vida, con esos ojos tristes y esos labios sin color, se preguntó cuántas veces no se había visto en esta misma posición, con esa misma cara sin vida con esos ojos triste, y detrás de él, un chico con las mejillas rosadas por el sexo, se sintió una basura, una maldita perra lasciva solo por dejar que esto volviera a pasar. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar la fuerza de las manos que lo hicieron girarse para quedar apoyado de espaldas contra el mesón, recibiendo el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo, un beso apasionado y la penetración profunda y caliente que lo hizo que su mente se perdiera, vagara y no quisiera volver a ese cuerpo.

– Mírame– exigió el rubio, pegando su frente a la del moreno.

– No te detengas– susurro apenas, intentando mantener sus ojos en él y no perderse en los confines del infinito.

– Mírame Jimmy– dijo serio, golpeando sus caderas con más fuerza, rozando con experticia ese lugar sensible que lo hacía gritar descontrolado. Cuando recupero el aliento, sonrió contento, sinceramente contento antes de besarlo.

– Castiel

– ¿Qué?

– Ese es mi nombre, Castiel

– ¿Puedo besarte otra vez, Castiel?

– Sí– así lo hizo y cuando se separó, volvió a mirarlo sin dejar de mover sus caderas a la profundidad del cuerpo del moreno.

– ¿Puedo venir a verte de nuevo?

– Sí– contesto por inercia, pero su mente solo él  sé que no volverás, se repetía, convirtiendo ese momento en humo.

Pero Dean no sabía eso, el rubio no tenía idea de cuántas personas antes que él, cuantos antes que él había dicho lo mismo y fallado en la misma parte. A estas alturas el sexo solo era sexo para él, ya no quería ser lastimado otra vez, y no le daría importancias ni se haría ilusiones con una relación que no pasaría del follón y cuenta nueva.

Terminaron juntos, en un gemido ronco que se dijo al unísono, perdido entre los jadeos y las respiraciones forzadas. Se quedaron unos minutos ahí, el rubio salió de su interior y se alejó de vuelta al silloncito.  Tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse animado, con tanta energía como la que hubiera puesto en la acción.

– Lárgate de una vez– dijo volviendo a ponerse en pie, buscando entre sus cosas la ropa normal que usaba, sin siquiera darle una última mirada antes de desaparecer en una oculta puerta a la derecha de la habitación. La regadera sonó con su inconfundible repiqueteo de gotas sobre el cuerpo de una persona.

Dean le dejó una nota, algo simple con la leyenda de  volveré mañana,  y se marchó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Subió a su Impala y condujo hasta su casa otra vez.

 

III

 

– Te lo dije– anuncio una de sus amigas bailarinas.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Que no vendría, asustado todo el día pendiente si está o no, eso no puede ser y lo peor de todo que lo sabes.

– Sí… lo sé.

– Entonces… ¿Qué estás esperando?

– un milagro, después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

– Sí, claro, ahora sal de ahí, vas a resfriarte.

– Iré a cambiarme.

Volvió a la zona de bastidores y cuando era su turno salió dándolo todo en el escenario. Con cada vuelta el caño, miraba alrededor buscándolo, pero como dijera su amiga, sabía que no vendría.

La presentación terminó una hora después, pero la fiesta dentro no pararía hasta como las dos o tres de la mañana. Fue hasta su camerino, aún tenía la nota del rubio sobre la mesita: volveré mañana. Que fácil había sido escribir eso, y luego simplemente no decir ni hacer nada más.

Se dio una ducha después de pasar al baño, se puso su ropa de siempre, sobria y totalmente contraria al lugar donde estaban y salió, poniéndose aun la gabardina cuando recién estaba cruzando la puerta.

Para su sorpresa el rubio estaba ahí, abrigado como si hubiera recién llegado al polo norte, sosteniendo en sus manos un pequeño racimo de tres o cuatro flores y en la otra, una taza desechable de café.

– ¿Dean?

–  Cass

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–  Te lo dije ayer, quería verte, pero me da un poco de pudor ver que hay un millar de ojos que también te observan.

– ¿Eres celoso, Dean Winchester?

– No

– ¿Pero?– el rubio dudo por un minuto, la verdad puede a veces sonar un poco fuerte, por lo que se tomó su tiempo para acercarse a escasos centímetros. – Hoy estoy cansado para…

– ¿Saldrías a desayunar mañana conmigo?

– ¿Desayunar?

– ¿Aceptas? – el moreno le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas y después de besar cortito, la mejilla de Dean, movió la cabeza.

– Sip, vamos a desayunar, Dean Winchester.

Castiel lo envolvió con su gabardina y lo beso tan cálidamente, como nunca hubiera besado a nadie. Tal vez este chico se aburriera de él, como muchos antes de Dean, pero a lo mejor lograba funcionar, tal vez, aunque fuera por un corto espacio de tiempo, quería sentirlo otra vez, enamorarse de este chico, así como los ojos de él, brillaban enamorados cuando se los cruzó esa primera noche.

Subieron al auto Dean y condujeron hasta una residencia cercana donde Cass vivía, esa noche no hubo sexo, Dean hubiera querido, pero noto en los ánimos del moreno que no era lo que deseaba tener en ese momento, así que simplemente lo beso y durmió a su lado, abrazados en el sofá cama de su pequeño cuarto estudio. Volvieron a besarse, y antes de caer rendidos al sueño, el rubio le prometió con un beso en la mejilla que se quedaría a su lado, toda la noche.

  
  


Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es participante en el concurso Destiel Fest si deseas que gane vota en http://on.fb.me/1NJRDlM


End file.
